herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder)
Sylvia is Wander's loyal, although bullish steed and best friend, who explores and travels the universe with him. Sylvia will never back down from a fight and loves to be in a fight. Even though Sylvia is tough, there are soft spots deep in her heart, mainly for Wander since he is her best friend/companion. She is also voiced by April Winchell. Physical Appearance Sylvia is blue with a long neck, stubby three fingered arms, and big expressive black eyes. She has a black and yellow rein wrapped around her muzzle and a big floppy tuft of bright pink/orange hair jutting upward from her head, matching the tuft of fur on the tip of her tail. While she is sometimes referred to as Wander's horse, she is actually one of a species called "Zbornak." Personality 'Toughness' Sylvia is very tough and competitive. She is kind but tries not to show her soft side too often. Sylvia is smart, but is sometimes overpowered by her own temper. Sylvia is very tough when battling bad guys, and is able to take out her adversaries very quickly with her punches. She utilizes her strength to protect Wander in most cases, but also uses it to help out the various inhabitants of the planets they travel to, usually at Wander's behest. She also has a guilty side to her aggressive actions, as seen in "The Time Bomb" when she purposely bucks Wander off her back when he tries to calm her down. She then goes back to Wander after realizing she had been tricked and apologizes. 'Soft side' Whenever Wander heads into trouble or danger, Sylvia's protective side of her violent nature kicks in and she rushes into danger to protect or save Wander (Or the baby hatching in "The Egg") from any threats. Most always Wander is seen giving Sylvia a hug and she returns them with a smile, indicating that in spite being tough and bullish, she can be gentle and caring for her best friend. In "The Fugitives" she comes back to save Wander from the Watchdogs after she abandons him because of his niceness foiling her escape plans. She tells Wander that helping her best friend is far more important then escaping the planet herself. This is her first ever act of love, loyalty and affection for Wander shown in the series. A major form of her love for Wander is shown when she mistakenly believes that Captain Tim (A dangerous spider creature whom Wander names after finding the tags in its mouth) kills Wander and stores his body in a cocoon, but what she finds is really the liquefied remains of a teddy bear. She shows extreme sadness over finding Wander's "body", screaming that it "should have been (her)". She sets the ship to self-destruct in order to destroy Captain Tim, and "avenge" Wander. Upon finding that Wander is still alive, she returns to the ship, and is overjoyed to find him alive and well. Powers and Abilities Super Strength:She is really strong and enjoys having a good fight when the oppurtunity arises. A major part of her superstrength is when Wander is taken prisoner abourd Lord Hater's Ship. When Comander Peepers finally traps Wander in a cell Sylvia not only knocks Peepers out but she yanks the bars, the door and parts of the wall around the door clean off to free Wander from his cell and rescue him from the exploding ship. Violence:Sylvia appears to be very violent, fight-loving, and short-tempered. Neck Extension:She makes her neck long so she can hear the egg's hatching after supposingly harming the baby inside by cracking the egg. She then brings the rest of her body to the egg. She twists her neck all over the bike in the run from the motorcycle gang. Slow Metabolism:Wander reveals Sylvia's secret and accidently reveals it to the public when she uses the bathroom for each 5 months. Caring Mama Bear Side:Whenever Wander heads into trouble or danger Sylvia's protective side of her violent nature kicks in and she rushes into danger to protect/save Wander (Or the baby hatchling) from the said threat. Most always Wander is seen giving Sylvia a hug and she returns them with a smile. Prehensile Tail:Her tail acts as another hand. Super Speed:She is able to run so fast that she can go the cicumference of a planet in just a matter of seconds. Relationships 'Main Characters' 'Wander' Wander and Sylvia are a pair of pals who can never be separated, although they have very different personalities. Wander provides Sylvia with a comfort and emotional support, despite the fact that his antics often lead to her getting hurt or inconvenienced, while Sylvia provides Wander with protection and physical support. She respects Wander's kind and sweet nature, even when it clashes with her own rougher personality, saying that even though Wander looks like a skinny, clueless weakling, he always manages to "get the job done, in his own weird little way". His behavior towards Lord Hater often annoys Sylvia, to the fact that you should never befriend a villain, though she works with him sometimes. Even though Wander has ignored Sylvia ("The Troll", "The Tourist"), the two are still best friends, and value each others company above all others. Sylvia lets Wander sleep on top of her, and is one of the only people who she lets ride in her saddle. 'Lord Hater' Lord Hater is Sylvia's biggest enemy and she hates him. The two don't interact much, although Sylvia has tried to fight him ("The Greatest", "The Brainstorm"). Unlike Wander, Sylvia is fully aware of Lord Hater's evil doings and doesn't have fun with him like Wander does. Lord Hater is still stronger than Sylvia and she knows it, saying "you'd have to be crazy to try and stop Hater" ("The Greatest"). Lord Hater seems much more concerned about hurting and scaring Wander than Sylvia, though she is Number Two on his Most Wanted list. Sylvia once went on a date with Hater in disguise under heavy protest, which consisted of dinner and a night at a carnival. Then Hater wanted to smooch and Sylvia denied it. Hater cried and out of pity she kissed him. She was almost betrothed to Hater, but Wander rescued her. ("The Date") 'Commander Peepers' Sylvia and Peepers are enemies. Every time Peepers does something bad, Sylvia's always on time to stop him. ("The Prisoner", "The Birthday Boy", "The Day", "The Fancy Party"). There have been times where Sylvia and Peepers worked together ("The Battle Royale", "The Show Stopper", "My Fair Hatey"). Even though they have a clear rivalry, they are shown in various similar situations and can even be caught saying almost identical things. 'Lord Dominator' Sylvia used to want to hide from Lord Dominator, until "The Family Reunion", where Sylvia's mom convinces her to stop hiding from Lord Dominator. This can be seen in "My Fair Hatey" where she helps Peepers defeat Lord Dominator (even though the plan backfired). In "The End of the Galaxy", she was almost killed by Lord Dominator's drill, until Hater saved her. 'Recurring Characters' 'Emperor Awesome' Ever since "The Fancy Party", Awesome has liked Sylvia, and although he got turned down by her twice, he won't stop trying though. In "The Party Animal", he is again attracted to Sylvia in the crowd of his concert even when she was dressed like a partier. He randomly called her "Rebecca, Becks,and B" out of affection. In "The Boy Wander", after Empreor Awesome is shirtless in the hot tub and after Wander left, Awesome got out of the hot tub in his bathing suit and said "What's your hurry, Becks"? Sylvia left saying "Gross." 'Watchdogs' Sylvia and the Watchdogs are enemies, as they are constantly trying to capture her and Wander. She consistently beats up and takes out the Watchdogs, but is sometimes overpowered by them when there are too many of them around. ("The Fugitives", "The Buddies") 'Others' 'Sir Brad Starlight' Sylvia was Brad's "steed" in "The Hero". She sees Brad as an immature fool, rather than the hero he claims to be, but Wander kept reminding her that a princess would be in danger, making her reluctantly continue on into the Labyrinth of Delusion. Brad returned in "The Enemies]]", but did not interact with Sylvia due to her falling asleep while playing hide-and-seek with Wander. In "The Hot Shot", she got jealous when he starts fighting Dominator's forces. 'Harvax' and Stok Harvax and Stok first appear in "The Time Bomb", and keep teasing Sylvia, saying "tick-tock" and calling her a time bomb. She greatly dislikes them because of this, but Wander helps her to ignore them and dispel her reputation as a "time bomb" during the "Galactic Conjunction 6000". After winning the race, Sylvia acts like a "sore winner" and rubs her victory in their faces. 'Little Bits' Unlike Wander, Sylvia is immediately distrustful of Little Bits in "The Stray". Her suspicions are confirmed when Little Bits is revealed to be a bounty hunter working for Lord Hater. Sylvia unsuccessfully tries to stop Wander from falling under Little Bits' manipulation, and joins him on the teleportation pad. She manages to rescue Wander in the last moment by punching him out, and Little Bits is sent to Lord Hater alone. Cute isn't her thing so Little Bits' cuteness powers are rendered useless against her ("The Catastrophe"). 'Ryder' Ryder was Sylvia's old partner before she met Wander. He and Sylvia work very well together, calling each other playfully insulting nicknames and executing combat moves and maneuvers by numbers rather than through speech. Though Sylvia enjoys Ryder's rough-and-tumble nature, especially after tiring of Wander's good nature, she ultimately remembers that being with Ryder makes her a worse person. She dumps Ryder on a planetoid after the two fail to steal Lord Hater's stolen treasures, but Ryder states that "they'll be back". Similar Heroes *Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) *Rainbow Dash (My little Pony) Category:Aliens Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Sidekick Category:Heroines Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Tomboys Category:Pure of heart Category:Amazons Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Pacifists Category:Universal Protection Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Athletic Category:Animals Category:One-Man Army Category:Animal Kindness Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Pessimists Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Villain's Crush Category:Martial Artists Category:False Protagonist Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Super Hero Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Wise Heroes Category:Contradictory Category:Wander Over Yonder heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Victims Category:Successful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time-Travellers Category:Working Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Adventurers Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Secret Agents Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Leaders Category:Knights Category:Military Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Protectors Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Honorable Category:Dreamers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Harbingers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Teleporters Category:Villain's Lover Category:Former Slaves Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Neutral Good